Take a Bow
by dongwoosaurus
Summary: All he had to do was get her to like him, date her for a while, then break her heart. At the request of his girlfriend. But when he finds out Bella's secret, what will Edward do? Cowritten with CullenGrl255
1. AN: Important News

Hey guys!!!! SO this is a story that I decided to adopt and then cowrite with my good friend CullenGrl255. The first few chapters that will be written by her will have a Written By cullenGrl255 at the end of it so I'm not taking credit for it! It's all her awesome work!


	2. Prologue Written by CullenGrl255

**Summary: **All he had to do was get her to like him, date her for a while, then break her heart. But when he finds out Bella's secret, what will Edward do? It won't be easy, that's for sure. AU. AH. OOC. BxE AxJ EmxR

There wasn't much you could gather from a single glance at Isabella Swan. Bella as she preferred. Except for the fact that she was gorgeous, of course. Her perfectly slim body was clothed the same way it always was during school hours; a figure-hugging shirt with a funny, if not sarcastic, quote printed on her chest and her favorite pair of dark blue jeans, hugging every curve. Pink converse shoes poked from beneath the cuffs of her jeans, becoming visible every time she took a step forward.

Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail; the kind that looked as though it had taken seconds when in reality it had taken hours to perfect. Loose strands fell in the twin dark brown depths of her eyes, framed with long lashes with mascara and a touch of black eye shadow. Her lips, full and plump, lavished in their pink lip-glossed glory and her cheeks were rosy with just enough blush.

Yes; Bella Swan was perfect. And she was on the rampage. A step behind her were her three cronies; Angela, Lauren and Jessica. The three were babbling about two geeks who had been caught pashing in the science laboratory during yesterday's lunch break. Or at least, that's what Bella thought they were talking about. She honestly couldn't care less. Her eyes were scanning the room in that cold, dangerous fashion people had come to avoid.

Her eyes fell on a freshman hurrying to her locker, waving goodbye to a friend as she wished her good luck in the upcoming Math test. Bella smirked and waltzed up in an all-too familiar fashion, her posse soon hurrying to join her.

"Hey." Bella greeted with a charming flash of perfect white teeth.

The freshman looked up and flinched visibly when her blue eyes met cold brown. Bella did her best not to laugh and instead let her stare bore into the newbie's skull. "Hey…" she said uneasily. A hand reached and swatted her ash blonde hair from her face and Bella noticed it's slight shake.

The girl was pretty, in a way. She wasn't hot or anything, but she wasn't ugly either. Her nervousness indicated low self-esteem and lack of confidence. Those two were a dangerous combination, especially when you were in Bella Swan's school.

"Nice skirt… err… what's your name again…?" she asked, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"Katlyn; Katlyn Sea." Was the girl's jittery reply.

"Hm… there's something about it though…" Bella thought aloud, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she studied the clothing item.

"Really?" Katlyn asked weakly.

Bella nodded. "Yes; I've definitely seen that pattern before."

The girl's shoulders sagged with relief. "Oh… maybe you're right."

"I wonder where, though…" Bella continued to think aloud. She turned to Lauren. "What do you think?" she demanded.

Lauren shrugged. "I suppose."

"Um… I really have to get to class." the girl was about to push past them when Bella snapped her fingers, fake recognition dawning on her face.

"I've got it!" the smirk was back in all its glory now, an accusing finger pointed at the garment in question. "My grandmother's curtains. _That's_ where I've seen the pattern before!"

The girl was silent now, her bangs covering her eyes as she prepared for the insults she knew were coming.

"Your grandmother's curtains?" Angela questioned innocently.

Bella nodded. "Yeah; remember those really ugly ones she refused to take down?" Her eyes widened in fake horror and she leaned down to whisper in Katlyn's ear. "You wouldn't be stealing from my dear grandmother now, would you?"

"N-no…" Katlyn squeaked.

Bella grinned and leaned backwards. "Good, I suggest you go change, then. Even my grandma's curtains couldn't hide those ginormous thighs of yours."

Angela, Lauren and Jessica laughed and Bella watched with a smirk of satisfaction as Katlyn hurried off, tears dribbling down her cheeks. A while ago Bella would have felt overwhelmingly guilty for making the freshman cry. But now… now she was different. It was a dog eat dog world, after all.

"That was great, Bellsie!" Jessica cried out.

Bella smiled sweetly. "Don't call me Bellsie." She said and walked off, leaving Jessica unsure whether she was serious or not.

-

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

_SMACK!_

"How many times, Jasper?" A very annoyed teen asked her dazed boyfriend who, no doubt, was now seeing stars, "How many times must I tell you to keep your hands to yourself?!"

Jasper flashed her his most charming smile. He was actually quite handsome, with lean muscles visible in his arms and legs and blond, shaggy hair. His two blue eyes always glinted with cheer and, even more evident, mischief. "I'm so sorry Alice, but you know how it is with me and my-"

Alice glared at him venomously. "If you're going to feed me that line about your 'cursed hand' then don't even bother. It's your future children that are on the line."

"Eheheh… hey, look who's here!" Jasper said, quickly changing the subject.

Alice turned and rolled her eyes. In walked Bella, followed by Lauren. The rest of Bella's posse were in other classes, but that didn't seem to phase her. She just sauntered up to her desk and sat down, ignoring Lauren's endless chatter completely as she began a conversation with Erik, who sat behind her. Lauren seemed to notice this and bit her lip, sulking as she slumped into the seat to the right of Bella.

"Typical." Alice muttered.

"What a dog, right?"

Alice nearly jumped out of her skin. Usually the clicking of high-heel boots gave away Tanya's presence, but today she was wearing what appeared to be a new pair of hot pink volleys. That was surprising. Tanya wearing _normal _school shoes? Impossible.

But it must have been possible, because here she was; sliding into the seat beside Alice.

"I mean, first she kicks me out for no apparent reason. Then she goes and totally ignores Lauren like, dirt or something."

No one really knew the story about Bella and Tanya. They were distant cousins. Once upon a time they had been friends, or at least, the closest thing to friends you could be with Bella Swan. Then there had been some form of a falling out. Tanya was kicked out of the group, Bella gained total control and her relative whom Alice had once -and still-hated was now hanging around with them like they were best buddies.

Alice didn't realize she'd been staring until Bella turned around and gave her a look as hard as stone. She turned away quickly.

For once, Tanya had a point. Bella Swan was the definition of mean.

"Someone needs to set her in her place," Tanya was saying, "Like, did you hear about how she dumped Reiji?"

Huh, only about a million times.

"So cruel…" Tanya sighed heavily and looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. "Someone needs to teach her a lesson. Like, before she breaks any more hearts."

Personally, Alice believed Tanya only wanted Bella gone so she could take back her position as most popular girl and stop having to hang around with the dweeb and her boyfriend.

Tanya snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" she grinned widely. "We'll break _her _heart! So simple, why didn't I think of it before?"

Alice tried not to roll her eyes.

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" she asked.

"Don't worry Li-Li." How Alice hated that nickname. "I have the _perfect _guy for the job."

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

No one was home when Bella unlocked the door. Not that that was a bad thing. It was a very, _very _good thing. She passed through the kitchen, ignoring the growl of her stomach and climbed the stairs up to her room.

Only when the door closed and she flopped down on her warm, soft bed did she begin to unwind. The hard, mean mask melted away with a soft sigh and the eyes that had been death-glaring all day closed. She even let a small tear escape, but refused to go into a fit of crying. Her piano lesson was in an hour, after all. Instead she pulled up the framed photograph sitting on her bedside table and ran her long, elegant fingers across it, staring at the two smiling faces; one hers, the other his…

This was the Bella no one would ever see. The one that hurt; that felt pain and sorrow just like every other human being. And boy did she have enough sorrow, having cried enough to drown the entire country in a sea of tears.

Not any more, though. She didn't cry. She had turned all of that pain into a pair of fists, which she used to fight her way to the top. No one could hurt her there.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

Tanya batted her lashes and gave her best pout. "Pweeeease?"

The teen across from her sighed and shook his head. "I dunno, Tanya. It sounds a little… well… _mean_."

"Mean?" Tanya said angrily. "_Mean_? You don't know the meaning of the word! She's the devil! She deserves everything she gets! Seriously, someone needs to put her in her place!"

"So you're prepared to stoop to her level to get what you want?"

Just like that, Tanya changed tactics. She reached across the table and clasped his hands in hers, well-practiced tears welling in her eyes. "So you don't love me?"

"What? Of course I-"

"You won't do something as measly as this? For me?"

"Tan-"

"I thought I was your everything!"

"You are!"

Tanya was at his side now, her mouth dangerously close to his ear. "Please? Just this once? I promise…"

The teen sighed again, this time in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it."

Tanya squealed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!"

Edward rolled his eyes and hugged her back, if not a little awkwardly. _What have I got myself into? _He thought miserably.

**Review? Please? Even if you didn't like it?**

~CullenGrl


	3. Lunch and Drama Written by CullenGrl255

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The following Monday, Bella was greeted by three puffing, red-faced cronies rushing towards her.

"Oh my gosh, have you seen the new guy?" Jessica asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. Had she seen the new guy? Of course not. She had only just come through the school gates.

"No."

"He's gorgeous!" Lauren said with a lovesick sigh.

Oh yeah, this being the girl who thought Josh was hot. The teen was a head shorter than Bella, for goodness sake!

"Uh huh." was Bella's calm response. She started the wander up to her locker, her posse hurrying to catch up with her.

"Uh… he's over that way…" Angela stated, pointing over her shoulder.

Bella sent the girl one of her well-practiced death glares. "Do you think I'm an _idiot_, Angela?"

"N-n-n-no, of c-c-course n-not." Angela stammered.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, go back to your ogling and leave me in peace."

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our new student, Edward."

Bella was gossiping with Irina, the gorgeous yet completely sleazy girl sitting beside her, when their teacher made his announcement. Bella wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. It wasn't until Irina stopped talking altogether and gaped open-mouthed at the figure at the front of the room. Only then did Bella turn and get her first good look at Edward Masen.

Copper colored hair was in a wild disarray. It looked so soft in a way that made her want to jump up and run her hands through it, just to check if it was really as soft as it looked…

But she doubted the teacher would approve of that, so instead she let her eyes travel to his body. He was well built without having to be overly muscular. Her eyes went back to his face and instantly locked with two glittering emerald eyes. They held hers, unwavering, until the teacher said something about sitting down and gestured to the chair beside Jasper Whitlock. Bella didn't bother to tear her eyes away as she watched them introduce themselves and Jasper's girlfriend. Alice, was it?

_Huh, _she thought with a smile, _Looks like they were actually right for once. This Edward person _is _hot._

"Alright class, turn to page 97."

Plans were already forming in Bella's head as she riffled through her text book. Edward would be wrapped around her finger by the end of the week. She'd make sure of it.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

Tanya smirked. She'd seen the expression on Bella's face as she looked at Edward. The girl was hooked. Not that she knew it, of course. Imagine what she'd look like when Edward told her the whole thing was a setup!

Her head filled with the girl's crying face as she turned and gave Edward a confident smile. He smiled back; a private little curve of the lips meant just for her.

Things were going brilliantly.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

It hadn't taken long for Edward's popularity to set in. It was lunch of the first day and already he was being greeted by people he didn't know.

"Hey, Edward!"

"Yo Edward, how's it going?"

"What up, bro?"

His so-called friends had somehow managed to run off without him, leaving him alone in a new school with no clue what direction he was supposed to take to the cafeteria.

Muttering under his breath, he took a chance and headed down one of the school's many corridors, which turned out to be completely pointless as all he saw was row upon row of lockers.

"Well this sucks." He said aloud.

"You looking for the cafeteria?"

Edward turned to come face to face with a girl that could only be Bella Swan.

"Yeah." He answered after a moment. It fascinated him; when Tanya had described this girl to him, he'd expected someone wearing minimal clothing and flirting with every guy in sight. Dressed in a simple shirt and skinny jeans, this was definitely not the Bella Swan he was expecting.

She too seemed to speculate him for a moment before turning on her heel and gesturing for him to follow. "This way. You'll end up in the girls' change-rooms if you head in that direction."

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Edward started picked up the chattering voices of many students put together in a single room. People were yelling at one another, objects unidentifiable by sound were shattering and crashing, not to mention the unpleasant smell. Walking into the room lived up to all of its expectations; the place was a mess.

Most people had already gotten their lunches, so the queue was short to get food. He grabbed a hamburger and a can of soda before turning to see Bella already waiting for him, balancing a rather wilted salad on her own plastic tray.

"Edward, right? You can sit with us. If you want to, that is." She added with the slightest touch of a sinister note.

What was it that Tanya had told him? Oh yeah, never go against Bella Swan.

"I'd love to."

Bella's table was in the far left corner, reserved for 'her crowd' only. There was Angela, Lauren and Jessica, of course, but they were mostly ignored by the others. 'The others' consisted of Irina, Kate, Heidi, Nessie, Tyler, Erik and Bella's personal favorite, Mike.

"Bella, darling!" he exclaimed as he jumped up to kiss her on both cheeks. Thick blond hair was in an unkempt fashion, much like Edward's. Except he couldn't quite pull it off.

Bella giggled. "Oh Banks, you crack me up."

Edward's heart sank. Bella had a boyfriend? This hadn't been in Tanya's description…

Mike looked at Edward and inspected him with onyx, glittering eyes. "And what do we have here?" he asked slyly.

"Nuh uh, Mikey," Bella said as she sank into her chair, "Edward's straight."

Mike's face fell. "Aw, hun, you take away all my fun."

"Pull up a chair." Tyler said, obviously bored. He also wore his jet black hair in disarray. It looked even worse on him than Mike.

"So Bellsie," Irina began, clearing her throat a little, "Tell us about Felix."

Bella shrugged and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Nothing to tell. Shoved his tongue down my throat one too many times. Got dumped."

The group sniggered. Edward didn't know whether to laugh or not. He had no idea who Felix was.

"So, Edward was it?" Kate, a girl with long, silky, blonde hair, much like Tanya's, just without the strawberry tints, asked. "How's Phoenix High treating you? I'm sure a cutie like you would have no problems fitting in."

"Cutie?" Edward asked, confused.

Kate giggled and rolled her eyes. Five long nails, all painted dark crimson, ran through his copper locks. "Duh, hasn't anyone told you that before? I mean seriously, your hair is _soooo_ _gorgeous_. What shampoo do you use?"

"Uh…" Edward had no idea.

"Don't boost his ego _too _much, Kate." Bella told the girl.

Kate's hand dropped from Edward's hair. She was smiling, but there was a tightness around the jaw that suggest a grimace hanging just underneath.

"Sorry. But you know how I am, especially around people with such silky hair."

"Whatever." Bella replied. She still hadn't eaten her salad. The fork traced its way through wilted lettuce leaves and slimy cucumber pieces, pressing a piece of tomato until the juice exploded into a miniature puddle of slush and seeds.

"Oh, ew…" Mike was wearing a completely disgusted expression on his face, "Seriously, how horrible is that jacket? I want to burn it."

Heidi wrinkled her nose. "Vintage is_ sooo_ yesterday."

Everyone looked to Bella for her verdict. She glanced at the offending item and looked away again, her face remaining smooth and impassive.

"Vintage? I doubt it'd even pass for that."

There were nods, smiles, the others agreeing. Edward could almost hear the massive sigh of relief at Bella's approval.

The bell rang a few minutes later and the teen dumped her tray of food in a nearby trashcan. The uneaten salad didn't escape Edward's notice, but he didn't say anything. Instead he dumped his own tray and hurried off to find Jasper, someone he found remotely normal in this crazy place they called a school.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

"So?" Bella asked. She was walking with Mike down the corridor, both of them sharing the next class. "What do you think?"

Mike grinned broadly. "You _know _what I think. Can you say hot? And to think he's straight! It should be illegal; tormenting me like that!"

"So he's one of us?"

Mike looked at her and grinned. "Honey, he can be whatever you want him to be. And seeing your face right now, I think he's going to be a lot more than you let on."

Bella simply laughed. "You know me far too well, Mikey."

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

"Jasper!"

The teenager in question turned to see a bronze-haired guy walking in his direction. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Edward, where have you been?"

Edward stared at him in disbelief. "Where have I been? What about _you_?! You guys all ran off without me!"

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, "Tanya told us to leave you alone, that she wanted to show you around and stuff."

"She did?" Edward was more confused than ever.

"Well, whatever. What've you been doing, anyway?"

The confusion washed from Edward's mind as he remembered the strange encounter with Bella, the girl he was supposed to be wooing. "Funny story that. I met that Bella chick and she and her friends seem a bit on the weir-"

He was cut off by a rough hand shoved over his mouth.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Jasper whispered, his eyes frantically scanning the room for eavesdroppers, "Never insult Bella… _never_. Otherwise the remaining two years of your life here at Phoenix High will be the worst you could possibly imagine. Got it!?"

Edward nodded and Jasper released his hand.

"What class do you have now?" he asked. Edward glanced at his schedule.

"Chemistry," he replied, sighing a little, "I suck at Chemistry."

Jasper laughed. "Same here. Do you want to be my lab partner? The last one is kind of hospitalized at the moment; treatment for third degree burns…"

Edward's eyebrow rose. "Do I _want _to know how that happened?"

"Probably not. But don't worry; it was a one-time thing, I swear!"

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

Bella's last class was Drama. It was one of two subjects she shared with her now arch nemesis, Tanya. They always sat as far away from each other as possible and made sure to keep out of each other's way, but it didn't stop the endless death glares. Today was no different.

"Alright class, today we will begin learning the script for Romeo and Juliet. This will count for the majority of your grade, so at least attempt to learn the lines. All roles will be decided by the end of the week."

"Of course, we all know who will get the part of Juliet." Heidi whispered in Bella's ear. Bella smirked and nudged her playfully.

It was true, though. Despite the staring competitions, Drama was something Bella excelled in. She could easily land the part of Juliet with her eyes closed.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Bella recited, pretending to swoon and fall into Heidi's lap.

"Jeez, full of yourself much?" Tanya sneered. It was unusual; Bella and Tanya usually made a point of never talking to one another. Only glares were exchanged; not words.

But this time, it appeared, things were different. Bella sat up in her chair again and scowled darkly. "Maybe, but not half as full as the pound you gained over the holidays."

"At least I can coordinate my make up, unlike _some _people I know. Honestly, did you apply for the circus recently? You could easily pass as a clown."

Everyone was watching now, their eyes travelling from teen to teen as they exchanged insults.

Bella flipped her hair over one shoulder and rolled her eyes. "_My _make up? This coming from the girl who obviously doesn't know how to use mascara!"

"Girls, I'm sure you can conclude this argument later," the teacher interrupted with a small cough, trying to maintain some control over the class, "But right now, if you don't mind, let's stick to the script."

Tanya turned to the teacher and gave him her most winning smile. "Sorry, Mr. Banner; it won't happen again."

"Suck up." Bella whispered to Heidi. Heidi gave a small snigger.

"Alright everyone, get into groups of five! Tanya and Bella, I don't want you anywhere near each other."

He needn't have wasted his breath. Both girls already had their respective groups standing at their sides. For Bella, it was Heidi, Angela, Tyler and Demetri; Mike's brother. By Tanya's side stood Chelsea, Jane, Gianna and, much to Bella's disgust, Jacob.

"Okay, I'll be giving you all a scene and you are to pick your favorite part in that particular scene to recite in front of the class tomorrow."

Soon all of the groups were scattered across the classroom; some sitting in chairs while others lay on the floor. Bella was leaning against the wall, her group surrounding her as they began deciding. The part had already been chosen; Bella had mentioned that one of her favorite parts happened to be Romeo and Juliet's first meeting at the Capulet ball and –naturally– that part was chosen.

Choosing characters didn't take very long. Bella as Juliet -naturally, Demetri as Romeo, Tyler as Capulet, Heidi as the Nurse and the Servant and Angela as Tybalt. Angela was obviously bothered about playing a male role, but she said nothing.

Now it was time to practice.

"Go to, go to;  
You are a saucy boy: is't so, indeed?  
This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what:  
You must contrary me! marry, 'tis time.  
Well said, my hearts! You are a princox; go:  
Be quiet, or--More light, more light! For shame!  
I'll make you quiet. What, cheerly, my hearts!" Tyler drawled, obviously bored by the whole affair.

"Tyler, if you make me fail Drama I swear your great-grandchildren with live to regret it." Bella warned.

Tyler said nothing. Instead he scowled at the script, obviously doing his best not to shift the glare to Bella.

"Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting  
Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting.  
I will withdraw: but this in… intru… intrushun…?"

"Intrusion." Bella corrected with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." As usual, Demetri's part was perfect. Bella could always rely on him to recite his lines with the talented rhythm few could master; his voice as smooth as velvet as each word rolled off his tongue.

She smiled. Now came her part; the chance to show off the natural talent that still wowed them even though they heard it practically every Drama lesson. It was amazing how someone so mean to those around her could transform into the modest, beautiful, smart Juliet with just a single line.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

And so the lesson continued until the bell rang. Belongings were gathered and everyone hurried off to their lockers, eager to get home.

At home, Bella sat down at her piano and tapped one of the smooth ivory keys. It was her most beloved possession; a black grand piano from back in the days when there was still enough money to make such purchases. She had somehow managed to spare it from being sold, although her mother had almost gotten away with it. There was no way she would allow it to be taken away. It was her diary; the only one that knew her secrets. Except perhaps for her piano teacher, Mrs. Michaels.

But today she couldn't concentrate. The more she stared at the paper, the more the notes blurred and grew features, like a distinct pair green eyes…

Shaking the thoughts away, she stood up and put the music back in her piano bag. Infatuation was a bad thing. He was just like the others, only considerably hotter. Yeah, that was it. She was just getting over the shock of seeing someone so much nicer looking in her class. By tomorrow the feeling would be gone.

And by the end of the week he would be hers.

**AN Soooooooooo, how was it??? Please review!!!**


	4. You Obviously Had a Bad Day CullenGrl255

**AN Thank you all so much for reviewing!!! Here's the next chapter—I hope it lives up to your standards. Oh and thank you to violinlover96 who, if it wasn't for her PM, I would not have updated for another three days. ^-^**

Mrs. Michaels watched Bella walk into the room with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Someone looks happy today." She commented.

Bella simply smiled. "Well, things are going right this week."

It was true. The drama performance had gone well; even Angela had gone through her lines without a single stumble. Today was Friday and Mr. Banner had handed out parts to everyone. Bella was Juliet; Demetri as her fair Romeo.

Then at lunch time Edward had asked her out. She couldn't say it was unexpected, because _all _of the guys had asked her out at some point or other; even Mike. And she had dumped every single one of them. Except one, and that didn't count, because that was before Bella's streak began. But she didn't like to think about him, so instead she turned those thoughts to other things. Like Edward, for example.

"Well then, perhaps you'd like to start with some scales."

Mrs. Michaels was a native African-American with skin the color of chocolate and the biggest, darkest eyes; always twinkling, even if there was no light whatsoever. Her full lips were always curved into a smile, revealing perfect rows of gleaming white teeth. Her curly black hair was cropped short around her head and she was always wearing headbands and bandannas. Today it was a tie-died sash tied at the back, tie-dyed light green with her favorite silver hoop earrings dangling from her ears. She was the nicest woman Bella had ever known and, to her belief, the most beautiful.

All scales done, Mrs. Michaels reached into her bag. "I got something for you." she said with a smile. She held out a book in front of her. Bella's eyes widened. It was the sheet music from Delta Goodrem's album Mistaken Identity.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she gave the woman a small hug and flipped through the pages until she came to her favorite song. After a moment of studying the notes she began to play. The music wafted softly and smoothly as the introduction passed into the first verse. Bella began to sing.

"_Are you swimming upstream? _

_In oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain?_

_After all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see_"

Soon Mrs. Michaels' voice joined hers. It was stronger and less delicate, but somehow it fit perfectly with Bella's as they sang the chorus.

"_'cause when you're in you're darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower _

_Whose colors have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on_

_And be strong_"

Memories filled Bella's mind; horrible memories that made her eyes blurry with tears. She stopped playing, no longer being able to play the music, and brushed the tears away when she thought her teacher wasn't watching.

"Beautiful, as always," Mrs. Michaels was beaming, "You know there's a competition in August; would you like to enter?"

Bella shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Her teacher grinned one of her beautiful, white-toothed smiles. "Perhaps you could play that song you're working on." she suggested, "Which reminds me; how's that going?"

Bella sighed and shook her head. "I'm stuck with the lyrics. I've only written a couple of lines for the chorus."

"Can I hear it?"

Bella hesitated and shook her head. "If you don't mind, I'd rather wait until it's finished."

Mrs. Michaels smiled understandingly. "Okay, but I want to be the first person to hear it."

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

"I am hurt.  
A plague o' both your houses! I am sped.  
Is he gone, and h-?"

"No!" Mr. Banner yelled, "More emotion! Mr. Volterra; perhaps you haven't realized yet but Mercutio is _dying_!"

Bella rolled her eyes. How Aro, the nerd whose only friend happened to be a monkey, ended up with the role of Mercutio she would never know. Even Tyler could read better than this freak.

"Continue!" Mr. Banner shouted and the play rolled on.

"Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much." Demetri said in that velvet smooth voice of his.

"No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a  
church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for  
me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I  
am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A play o'  
both your houses!"

"A play o' both your houses?!" Mr. Banner choked. "A_ play_? Are you illiterate? Can you read? Because I sure can and the plague will be nothing compared to my wrath if you don't practice your lines before next week!"

As if on cue the bell rang and everyone packed up to get to their next class. Bella said a quick goodbye to Heidi -she had decided to ignore Angela for the day, just to psych her out a little, the girl was always funny when that happened- and walked off to her History class. Mike and his brother, Erik, were also in that class. All in all it would make for an interesting lesson. She couldn't wait to hear the latest gossip, which the two brothers always had handy.

However the teacher, Mrs. Cope, had something different in store for the day. She had arranged a seating plan. Bella was to sit next to Jane and a girl she'd never heard of before going by the name of Charlotte. Bella scowled. Jane was completely silent – no surprises there – as she slid into her seat and faced the teacher. There was no way she could hold a conversation with the girl, let alone engage in a lesson of solid gossip.

"Alright, children," Mrs. Cope called out, "Calm yourselves down. Today we will be- blah blah blah blah…." Was all that Bella heard after she tuned out Ms. Cope's voice. Bella stared out the window for the remainder of the class, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to her.

Soon she was mentally counting down the seconds until class was over. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and… _Bella mentally chanted. Soon a_ 'RING' _resounded throughout the school signaling the end of class.

To Bella's immense delight, Edward was waiting for her by the door. She wasn't quite sure why the hell she was feeling this way. Lots of other boys had done the same thing for her before –often times she kinda avoided and even wished class would last longer to stay away from them. But not Edward. Only God-knows-why.

"Hey." He greeted as she came closer.

"Hey yourself." Bella replied, reaching up to peck him on the cheek. Just to warn onlookers that he was already taken and entwining his hand with hers.

Tanya had gone through the rules with him: don't argue with Bella, don't be sarcastic to her, let her put the moves on him. Wait outside her locker before lunch. Flirt with her. And give her plenty of flowers. And then right at the top, don't try pressing Bella into anything.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." Was the simple answer.

_Liar, _Edward thought, but didn't bother to voice his opinion. And so they made their way to the cafeteria hand in hand.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

It wasn't a lie. Bella _was _starving. She simply refused to eat anything. So as usual she took her small, wilted salad and picked at it as she listened to the constant chatter around her. Irina was telling everyone about some nerd in her Science class who had asked her out. Huh. Poor guy. Still, he should have known better.

"Bella!"

Bella winced visibly and turned to meet the crystal blue eyes of a certain guy she most certainly _didn't _want to see.

"James," she greeted through clenched teeth, "You're back."

The guy grinned and grabbed her hand, clasping it in both of his. "That's right. Our family was up in the mountains for a little longer than expected and we only got back yesterday. Did you miss me?"

Bella rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from his grasp. Ignoring his questions, she asked one of her own. "I don't suppose you've met Edward? He moved here last week. My new boyfriend." And just to emphasize her point, she pecked him on the cheek.

James was fuming. You could practically see the waves of jealousy coming from his body, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Boyfriend? This mutt? You don't deserve her! She's mine!" he crowed loudly so the whole cafeteria could here.

Edward winced. _You can have her, _he thought, but once again he didn't voice it. "And what makes you say that?" he asked calmly, "What makes Bella yours?"

James snorted. "She's mine because I say so, got it?"

Bella rolled her eyes again. The truth was, she'd gone out with James for four weeks; almost a month. He was actually quite hot, in a rough kind of way. Then his clingier side began to make itself evident and she dumped him.

But apparently James didn't know what 'dumped' meant. He was always at her side like a lost puppy, always snarling and getting into fights with her boyfriends, always making moves on her whenever possible. If people had to work in pairs, James always raced to take his place beside her. Not that Bella ever worked with him. She would even pick one of her posse over him, if Irina or Heidi weren't available.

"Conceited, much?" Edward muttered under his breath. Unfortunately James heard.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" he roared. With a swipe of his hand he knocked Kate's tray to the floor. "COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU WORTHLESS ASSHOLE!!"

Edward stiffened visibly and his hands balled into fists underneath the table. "What did you call me?" he growled.

"What's the matter, asshole? A bit touchy, aren't we?" James sneered. "And to think you had the gull to waltz in and insult me."

Edward stood up in one swift, fluid movement. In that moment she was sure blood was going to be spilled. Then the bell rang. He was still staring murderously at James, though.

"James, quit being annoying and clean up the mess you've made," she chided in a bored tone, "Honestly; don't you have anyone else to pester?"

James drooped visibly. "But Bella-"

A flick of Bella's hand and a sharp glare silenced him. Just like that he was down on hand and knee, picking up Kate's tray and spilt food. It was hard to imagine that this was the same guy who moments ago had been yelling his head off at Edward.

The group got to their feet and left James to clean up the mess. Bella didn't look the slightest bit bothered by James's little display. Edward, however, was still shaken by his words. It wasn't so much the words that bothered him, though. It was more to do with the rage that coursed through him.

Whatever it was, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

It was on the way to his locker that Edward saw it; or rather, her. It was Tanya. He hadn't been able to see her for the past couple of days; both he and she had been busy. But he had texted her at any moment he could spare. Now she had her back pressed against a locker, a smirk on her lips, another guy's face dangerously close to hers.

Edward waited as patiently as he could for her to push the guy away. He couldn't blow his cover, could he? Besides, Tanya would never let some loser kiss her; especially when she already had a boyfriend.

But Tanya didn't push him away. She did give him a little nudge in the ribs, but it was accompanied by a flirtatious giggle and a flip of her strawberry blonde hair.

Edward wasn't sure about how long he stood there. It could have been seconds. It felt like hours. Eventually the stranger 'farewelled' and headed off to his next class. Only then did Tanya spot Edward, staring at her with those glittering green eyes full of hurt.

"Eddie, I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed, making sure that the coast was clear before addressing him.

"Yeah, I got that impression," Edward said dully. He couldn't bring himself to feel the anger he knew should be boiling right now. "Who was he?"

Tanya blinked innocently. "What, him? He's just some guy who gave me a compliment."

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing."

Tanya rolled her eyes and wrapped a strand of hair around her finger. "Eddie, it's called _pretence_. If I look single then people will get suspicious. Seriously, do you think I would _ever _cheat on you?" She pouted as she said this, her eyelashes fluttering madly.

Edward sighed. "And you're positive this is the only way?"

Tanya nodded.

"Fine. But if anyone gets too cozy, I'll break their necks."

Tanya giggled. "Oh Eddie, no need to be like that. You're the _only _guy for me."

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

Edward offered to walk Bella home that night. She agreed, seemingly nonchalant about the whole affair, but Edward could read the slightest pause before she spoke and the way her eyes wavered for that split second from his face. She might be a great actress, but he was a great interpreter.

So they were walking hand in hand, Edward talking, Bella answering in that bored tone, when eventually they came to a stop. The house was ordinary enough; two storey brick with a small veranda and big glass windows, but there was something sinister about it that Edward couldn't quite place. He shrugged it off. Still, he couldn't help but notice the peeling paint and utterly dead garden. It looked neglected.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Bella said, but her eyes weren't on him. They were looking at the car parked in the driveway; new and shiny, black and obviously expensive.

"Yeah, see ya." Edward replied and he started walking. He couldn't help but take one last glance back. Bella was still staring at the car with that venomous look Edward had learned to be very afraid of. Eventually she walked down the path leading to the front door and disappeared from view.

_Weird… _Edward thought. Then he sighed and shook his head. _What am I saying? Everything's been nothing but weird from the day I got here._

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

Weeks passed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Bella didn't mention the car outside her house and Edward knew better than to push her. They had been on a few dates now and were perhaps a little closer, but Bella could switch from lovey-dovey to furiously angry in a moment.

Edward found himself getting used to the whole scheming thing; he held hands, flirted and kissed without hesitation or guilt. But not seeing Tanya worried him. Sure, there was the occasional text message and she was always sitting only a couple of rows away from him in English class, but they hadn't actually talked in quite a while. And he couldn't get rid of that image in his head; the one of her and the anonymous boy hovering over her, the flirtatious smirk on her lips and the flip of her strawberry blonde hair. Just thinking about it made his stomach twist into knots.

So it was with his thoughts full of Tanya that he greeted Bella in the corridor. She was standing with Jessica and Angela, making no attempt to conceal her boredom. Upon seeing him she smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, Edward," she greeted, "Glad you're here. You saved me from the two dullest conversationalists on the planet." She laughed as though this was some kind of joke, but Angela and Jessica obviously heard the razor-sharp edge to her voice.

Edward gave a small bow. "Glad to be of service. How was Drama?"

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Urgh," she told him, "Don't ask. Anyway, I have to get something from my locker."

"Oh yeah, so do I!" Jessica babbled. She took a step forward – obviously she believed Bella wanted them to mirror her every step – but stopped after receiving a cold, hard glare that could chill anyone to the bone. She stuttered for a moment, her face pale, afraid she'd upset her. "Uh… o-on the other hand… i-it can w-w-wait."

Bella's eyes turned to her 'boyfriend'. "Edward?" she asked.

Edward nodded and smiled. "Sure."

And so they set off to Bella's locker, Angela and Jessica heading off in the opposite direction. Edward heard a slapping noise and Jessica's small yelp. Huh. Angela can't have been too happy with Jessica's slip-up.

"So," Bella said conversationally, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Edward frowned and shook his head. "No. Why, you wanna go to the mall of something?"

Bella shook her head. "The mall? No, I was thinking more along the lines of going to my house."

Even Bella seemed a little surprised at her request. Edward hesitated. He hadn't discussed this with Tanya. But going to her place was a good thing, right? Besides, if things got too hot and heavy, he could always think of an excuse and leave.

So he nodded his head and smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

"Alright." Bella stepped away from her locker and closed it. Edward's eyebrow rose.

"What?" she demanded.

"Didn't you have to get something?"

She shook her head. "Nope. The pests can get so irritating sometimes. They were giving me a headache."

"The pests?" Edward blurted out before he could stop himself.

Bella looked at him quizzically. "So?"

"Aren't they your friends?"

To his surprise, she laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh; it was overflowing with bitterness. "Friends? Who needs friends? Friends are people you let into your heart; people you give the opportunity to break it. They're no more than acquaintances."

Edward didn't say anything, but inwardly he was turning the words over in his head. _Has someone broken _your _heart, Isabella Swan? _He didn't voice the thought, but somehow it made sense.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

Bella had no idea why she'd decided to let Edward into her house. Somehow, it seemed as though she was showing him part of her life. _No one _saw that part of her life. But it was okay; no one would be home at that moment.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

When they reached the quaint brown brick house there was a car parked in the driveway; a silver Porsche this time. Her heart plummeted, but she maintained a smooth expression. Perhaps she could just turn around and…

No. Edward would be suspicious if she did that. He would just have to meet her family. If 'family' was the right word, which it certainly wasn't. His reaction would be a good indicator as to his personality.

"Nice car." Edward commented.

"Whatever." Bella muttered.

She opened the door, deliberately slamming it against the opposite wall with a loud thud.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked in a loud voice, barely able to keep the smirk from her face. Oh how she loved being a pain.

"Uh, no thanks." Edward was obviously more than a little confused at her actions.

"Bella, quit the noise!"

And there she was. Bella watched the woman stumble into the room, chocolate brown eyes ringed with dark circles, brown hair in disarray, mouth shaped into a snarl. The silk gown was far too revealing; the woman didn't sleep in pajamas. In fact, she rarely slept at home at all.

"What's with all the racket?! Don't you realize some people are trying to _sleep_?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward, meet my mother."

Only then did the woman seem to notice Edward beside her. Chocolate brown eyes looked him up and down, sizing him up. Obviously she liked what she saw. A small smirk lifted the corners of her mouth and her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Well, well; Edward, was it? Aren't you a handsome one?" she giggled a little and held out her hand. "I'm Renée. What a pleasure to meet you." As she spoke, the silk dressing gown loosened a little, exposing even more bare skin. Renée didn't seem to mind. Edward believed she did it on purpose.

"Well _mother_, don't you have some sleep to catch up on?" Bella asked icily.

Renée stared at her daughter for a long moment and Edward honestly believed she was going to slap her. Then she smiled and winked at him.

"I guess you're right. Play nicely, kids — and I wouldn't mind getting to know this one better when you're done."

And then she was gone, swaying her hips as she disappeared up the stairs. Edward swallowed and turned to Bella questioningly.

"What was _that _all about?" he asked.

Bella shrugged. "She's just a freak, that's all. I'm getting a soda. Want one?"

Edward nodded and started following her to the kitchen. He stopped when he came to the living room. Something sleek and black had caught his eye — something that obviously didn't fit in a messy, disorderly house like this. It was a grand piano, nestled in the corner, manuscript paper covering every possible space. He moved closer, letting his fingers move softly over the notes.

"What are you doing?"

Edward turned to Bella. She looked wary and suspicious, like he was holding a knife over the piano instead of his fingers. He decidedly ignored her question and asked one of his own.

"Do you play?" he wanted to know.

Bella shrugged. "Yeah, so what?"

"Can you play something now?"

This made her pause. Obviously no one had asked this before. Eventually she nodded and, leaving the soda cans on the coffee table, took her seat on the stool. She gestured to several plastic black folders stacked neatly on the floor. "Pick a song."

Edward eyed the folders in disbelief. "Any song?"

"That's what I said."

A couple of minutes were spent leafing through page after page of music before Edward came to a decision. He gestured to it and could have sworn he saw the corners of Bella's mouth rise into a ghost of a smile.

Slowly her fingers poured over the keys, moving faster as she moved into the first verse. Her lips moved into a soft smile and she opened her mouth, the memorized words coming with ease, the notes never faltering.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Edward was stunned. The voice was pure, untainted; nothing nasal or try-hard about it. Was this really the girl everyone feared, the very depths of evil as so many described her? Right now there was no sign of that person, only a troubled heart who had fears and hopes like everyone else. As the chorus began his voice joined hers. Bella didn't stop. Her fingers ran through the song with practiced ease, eyes closed now; she didn't need to read the music. She knew every note off by heart already.

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

Bella's voice grew louder, every word wrapped thickly in emotion. Edward's rose, too. For just a moment their eyes met and he could see the pure, unrelenting happiness it gave her to sit here and sing out her feelings.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day..._

The last few chords trailed off into silence. Neither spoke for a long time. The magic that had joined them together had lifted. Now Edward opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form the right words. He got the feeling he was doing a great job at impersonating a goldfish.

"You're a wonderful pianist." He said lamely.

Bella shrugged off the praise, but Edward thought he saw the faint tinge of red on her cheeks as she turned away. "Not really. I've just had plenty of practice, that's all."

"Maybe we should play together sometime." Okay, that was a total slip of the tongue. Where had _that _come from?

Bella's eyebrow rose. She looked… interested. "You play?" she asked inquisitively.

Edward nodded and scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I've been learning the guitar for a while now."

"Acoustic?"

"Yeah. I prefer the sound."

And Bella actually smiled. It wasn't one of those evil smirks, either. The gleaming white teeth had never looked so beautiful before.

"I know what you mean."

"Hey! Keep it down in there!" Bella's mother yelled hoarsely from upstairs. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Is it always like this?" Edward asked softly.

Bella suddenly seemed torn between the need for someone to talk to and self-preservation. Eventually, self-preservation won. "I guess. Whatever. It doesn't change anything." The cold glare had come back into full swing. "You should probably go." She added.

Edward swallowed and nodded. He thought he'd gotten used to Bella's mood swings, but apparently he was wrong.

"Okay. See you later?"

"Yeah. See you."

Edward walked out of the house, thousands of thoughts pushing against the walls of his mind. This was too much. According to Tanya, Bella was some type of evil machine with no other programming other than to kill, or ruin everyone else's minds at least. According to Tanya, Bella was indestructible. But today Edward had seen another side to her; the human side. It called, beckoned to him in all its irresistible glory. He wanted the truth. He wanted to know the Bella Swan behind the icy charade.

And he wanted to talk to Tanya.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

Bella didn't show Edward to the door. She sat frozen on her piano stool. Physically she was perfectly still, but mentally her brain and her heart were locked in a frenzied battle. Her brain was screaming to dump him; to be done with the hottie before he caused any damage. But her heart didn't want that. It urged her to keep him, that the singing had been a good thing. That Edward was a good person.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that. Eventually her mother came downstairs to down a couple of aspirin. Bella fixed her with her most spiteful glare as she stood, gulping down a cold glass of water. Eventually the older woman sighed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, turning to face her daughter.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Bella sneered, "It's just your face in general. You know, it being so ugly and all…"

Renée scowled and they both glared at one another for a moment. Renée was the first to break away.

"So who was the guy? Edadwish?"

"Edward." Bella corrected frostily. "How the hell did you come up with Edadwish!?" She added her voice laced with confusion and disbelief. _She's smarter when she's drunk…_ Bella thought as she continued to stare down her mom.

Renée looked thoughtful. "He was pretty cute. For a teenager and all. I want him when you're done."

"Unlike you, I'm not some scumbag who sleeps around for the fun of it."

"Watch your tongue, brat!"

"Or you'll what?! Kick me out?! Starve me?! Make me _cry_? What will you do?! There's _nothing _you can threaten me with! My life's already screwed up as it is!"

Renée winced and rubbed her temples, sending another sharp glare in Bella's direction. "Keep it down, would ya? My head is killing me."

Bella snorted in disgust. "I bet you can't even remember his name. Who was he? Did you even stop to look at his face before you jumped in his pants?"

Renée's headache seemed to disappear. Her face contorted, turning bright red with rage. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!!" She screamed.

Bella didn't need to be told twice. Ignoring her mother's shrieks, she slammed the bedroom door shut behind her and buried her face into her pillow. The soft material muffled the shaky sobs, soon turning soggy from the masses of tears streams down her cheeks.

From her bedside table a face smiled, the eyes staring at her with that boyish glint she missed so much. She hugged the photo to her body and cried until her eyes grew heavy and she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**AN Please review!**


	5. Let it Die was Meant for Eddie's Tanya

**AN HI EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all have a wonderful New Year!!!!!!!! I also hope you enjoy this chapter? Did you like the title? You will like the title when you figure out what it means! xD**

"Hey." Edward greeted, pecking Bella on the cheek.

Bella scowled. "You're late."

Edward didn't retort. Bella had been in a bad mood all day. She snapped, insulted and was generally nasty to everyone who dared to get too close, whether it be a freshman who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time or someone from her own clique. Edward wasn't sure if the massive mood swings were common for Bella Swan, but from the way everyone acted, he'd say they occurred on a regular basis. It was like every other day… only his 'girlfriend' had turned into the she-devil and all of the other students were avoiding her like the plague.

"Nice hat." She sneered at one of the girls walking past, her sarcasm piled on so thick it was impossible to miss. The girl in question turned red with humiliation and walked on, head bowed, removing the offending piece of clothing and pushing it into her bag.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed…_

Edward's phone decided to go off at that exact moment. Bella's eyebrow shot upwards in disbelief.

"_That's _your ringtone?" She asked cuttingly.

Edward shrugged. "Sorry, I can change it if you want."

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered and, with a flip of her hair, she walked off; leaving Edward hurrying to match her long strides.

Tanya had sent him a text message. '_Hey, babe,_' it read, '_Sry but I can't cum 2nite. Sumthing came up. Gtg ttyl xx_'

Edward's heart sank. He'd really wanted to talk to his girlfriend and had organized for them to go to the mall that afternoon, but apparently their plans had been put on hold.

Bella was brooding silently, eyes flitting around the classroom for her next victim, fork prodding at the meager lunch in front of her. Looking at her, Edward's memory flashed back to the afternoon the day before when they'd been singing together. She'd looked so peaceful back then; so much in her own world that the cold mask had slipped right off her face. It hadn't been for long, but he'd glimpsed it; he'd seen the real Bella.

"Seriously Heidi, what's with you today? Don't you know how to use mascara?"

And now he was right back where he started.

"I have to go." He muttered.

Everyone looked up, startled. Then they all turned to Bella, who was still blinking in shock that _someone _had had the guts to leave.

It wasn't long before she regained her composure. "Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

He stood up and, slowly, Bella followed. It appeared her curiosity had won over grouchy reason. The others sitting at the table stayed seated, only following with confused eyes.

They walked in silence through the corridors until they reached the music room. It was small and dimly lit by a flickering bulb hanging at an awkward angle from the ceiling. Phoenix High's Music program didn't really get much attention; the only music teacher had quit two years ago and was replaced by a creepy, old balding man with a reputation for flirting with his female students. Ever since the program had slowly disintegrated into a single freshman class taken by a grand total of six students.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked.

Edward walked over to the dusty upright piano – it was completely useless; it hadn't been tuned for years and several of the keys simply didn't work- and produced a guitar from behind it. He flourished it with a grin and pulled its strap around his neck.

"I wanted to show you a song I've been writing. You have to swear not to laugh, though. No one else has heard it and… well… you're a musician, so I thought you could give me some pointers."

"You want me to give you advice?" Bella asked, stunned.

Edward shrugged sheepishly. "Something like that."

"Well, okay." Bella sank slowly into one of the rickety plastic chairs, moving the rusty music stand out of her way. "But I doubt that guitar will work. Nothing from here works."

"Who said it was from here?" Edward's fingers brushed over the strings and, much to Bella's surprise, they produced a nice, gentle ringing sound. "It's mine; well, one of mine anyway. I have two."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence. Bella vaguely remembered that she was supposed to be snappy and grouchy, but was too intrigued to resume her former temperament. Edward was moving his hands now, fingers stretching to their starting positions, foot tapping a muffled beat into the dirty carpet.

Then he was strumming, up and down, back and forth, the tapping foot never ceasing. He looked up and his beautiful green eyes met Bella's. Then, taking a deep breath, he began to sing.

_We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore_

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore_

As he played, Edward's eyes never left Bella's. He'd never noticed how truly beautiful they were, or how many different shades of brown they held. They were the kind of eyes you could get lost in, if you cared to look like he was doing at that moment.

_We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore_

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore_

And once again he was captivated by Bella; the girl behind the mask. The girl no one else knew. The girl who loved music, who played with her heart as well as her fingers.

_You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try_

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore…_

"I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore..."Bella sang with him. She wasn't sure why she voice flowed soft and sweet. It sounded a lot different then when she had her mask on and her voice was hard and cold. Edward grinned at her and she smiled back.

Edward's voice trailed off while the guitar kept playing, his fingers still plucking at the notes until eventually they came to a halt. The room lapsed into silence.

"…Wow…" Bella managed to say. Thousands of comments were pressing against the walls of her throat, fighting to escape through her lips. She managed to swallow them back down. "When did you write that?"

Edward shrugged and scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh, you know… I uh… wrote it a couple… months ago." Little did Bella know that he had made that up while thinking of Tanya right then. _Tanya, if you blame our relationship on me, I'll make sure to sing this to you before I leave. _Edward thought unhappily.

"Oh? For who?" Bella asked curiously.

"For a um… past…" Edward stumbled over his words trying not to use the word 'girlfriend'.

"Girlfriend?" Bella cut off his rambling. He nodded and cleared his throat; blushing. He was rambling and he knew it. "So, did you like it?"

The comments were choking her again, so Bella nodded instead.

"I'm glad. You're the first person besides… actually, you're the only person who heard it. I was kind of afraid to show anyone."

"It was great," Bella said honestly. It wasn't a type of song she'd expect him to sing. Then again – she didn't expect him to be able to sing at all. "I'm sure that, had you have sung it for her, your ex-girlfriend would have begged you to never break up with her. Or if it was she who broke up with you, then she would _beg_ for your forgiveness!" Bella exclaimed in a rather chipper tone – much different from when they had first entered the room.

Edward smiled a little. "I suppose. What about you? Have you written any songs?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm working on my first at the moment. I'm a little stuck, though."

"Oh, okay. You'll have to show it to me when you're done."

"Sure."

It took both of them longer than it should to realize that they'd just revealed a lot more of their feelings than necessary. Bella was the first; standing up and flashing a quick, awkward smile as she strode to the door.

"Well… thanks. I'd better get going. Class and all that. See you."

"Yeah." Edward nodded, although his watch clearly showed that they still had twenty minutes before the bell rang.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

Tanya was outside her locker when Edward went to fetch his books after lunch. There was a boy by her side, but he wasn't the same as last time. This one was clearly a senior and clearly having a great time flirting with the pretty girl beside him. As Edward watched the senior twirl a strand of Tanya's strawberry blonde hair around his finger, whispering something to her, making her giggle. His face was hovering dangerously close to hers. Too close, in Edward's opinion.

Without thinking he pulled out his cell phone and texted the first thing that came to his head. His eyes were back on Tanya before he pressed the send button, watching as she jumped slightly, her ringtone startling her and making her giggle again. He didn't turn away as she read the message, her face twisting slightly in… was it distaste? No; he had to be imagining it.

'_Hey Tanz wat r u doing?'_

Tanya held up her hand to the boy beside her, showing that she had to answer the cell. Well, that was a start. At least she felt obliged to answering. But why did she roll her eyes like that, as though sending a reply to her boyfriend was such a chore?

Edward's phone vibrated. _'Not much. Sry but I've gtg. Class and all that. Ttyl'_

Something dark and poisonous twisted in the depths of his stomach. _Liar! _His thoughts were screaming. He didn't even bother to get his books. Instead he waited until Tanya and the boy with her to split and followed her, running to catch up.

Tanya blinked in surprise and smiled widely at him. "Oh, hey Eddie." She greeted with false brightness.

Edward ignored her. "Class, hey?"

"What?"

"The text? Jeez, I thought you'd at least be honest with me."

And then something strange happened. Tanya's lower lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. She sniffed loudly and somewhat dramatically. "Oh Eddie, I only did it because I knew you wouldn't want to understand."

Edward was bewildered. "Wha…?"

"I knew you'd get all protective, but I really want this plan to work and Felix's my Science partner and we're really good friends and I knew you wouldn't like it and I just wanted to joke around for a bit…" Tanya continued to babble.

"Tanya," Edward said exasperatedly, "Be straight with me. Please."

"I _am_." Tanya insisted.

A big part of Edward wanted to believe her. He wanted to hug her and apologize, that he would never doubt her again. But there was a bigger part; a huge part of his brain that refrained from wrapping his arms around her, feeling the bitter sting of betrayal. So instead he gave a small one-shouldered shrug and muttered a 'whatever', walking off to his next class.

"Hey!" Tanya demanded, "Where do you think you're going? I was talking to you!"

"I thought you wanted me to pretend I don't know you."

"…"

"Yeah; that's what I thought."

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

"The lobster and the basil bruschetta for table 4!" Bella called out.

The chef smiled at her.

"Thanks, Bella." he said.

"No problem, Laurent."

Bella walked back out of the kitchen with a bright smile and a warm dish in hand; someone from table 7 had ordered the roasted vegetable terrine. Around her other waiters and waitresses were bustling around, taking orders on their small black notepads. It was a busy night at the Eclipse restaurant. Bella could spot a few of the regulars amongst the mass of newcomers, mostly rich people staying in Phoenix on business or whatnot.

"No, you stupid girl! I said I wanted the pasta! The _pasta_! What part of that do you not understand?!"

Bella sighed. One of the younger, less experienced waitresses had been given the task of seeing to Maria; an old woman who, despite the hundreds of complaints she made, was always there when Bella worked. Right now she was scowling darkly at her poor victim with bulging red eyes, her wrinkly finger jabbing furiously at the menu.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go and see to table 11? They've been waiting for a while." Bella suggested.

Elizabeth nodded meekly. "Okay." She scampered off to the newly assigned table, leaving Bella to face the elderly woman.

"Well, well, now we might _finally _get some service." Maria said snidely.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"You'll scare off the new recruits."

Maria sniffed. "If you haven't noticed, this is a classy place. You either drive over the bumps or you take another road."

"You're no bump, Maria; you're a pothole."

The woman grinned. "Indeed."

"Let me guess, the Napoletana?"

"That's the one."

Bella scribbled down the order and bobbed a curtsey. "At your service, madam."

Maria just sniggered.

The Eclipse restaurant _was _a classy place. It was one of the main reasons Bella loved her job; there was absolutely no chance of someone from her class coming to eat there. Unless, of course, by some stroke of luck one of them won the lottery. She was free to be herself; the kind, happy, courteous Bella that customers loved. She didn't wear too much makeup and never revealed too much skin, never spoke disrespectfully to a customer or the other staff. Not to mention she had a smile to kill for. It was easy to see why she had landed a job here where no others could.

"The Napoletana for table 17," she told Laurent, "Maria's back."

Laurent rolled his eyes. "Of course she is." He muttered. It came as no surprise that Laurent knew who Bella was talking about. Everyone knew who Maria was, not to mention that she was the only person who had ever complained about Laurent's cooking.

Adjusting her small black apron and grabbing the next two plates, Bella exited through the double doors.

And very nearly spun around and ran back the way she'd come.

For standing there, walking to table 22, was no other than Edward Masen. Bella could have recognized the gorgeous bronze hair from a mile away. There were four other people with him, two bearing chocolate colored hair while the other two had blond hair.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Emily said with a smirk, hovering outside the kitchen door to talk to Bella, "Why don't you go over there? He'll be kissing your dainty little feet in no time."

Bella shook her head, ridding herself of her former stupor. "No, I don't think I will. Why don't you."

"Oh come on, Bella. He's hot, you're hot… you're the perfect couple! Here, I'll take these. Now go!" Before Bella could protest, Emily had used all her speed to steal the two dishes from her hands and was walking toward table 3.

With a sigh Bella rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath. She couldn't get her head around it. What was he doing _here_? Was this some kind of joke?

But as she walked over, it was plain to see that it was not a joke, but plain coincidence. Edward looked just as surprised as she felt. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly, although he quickly recovered.

"Bella?" he asked.

Bella nodded vaguely. She was putting all of her energy into not looking too closely at him, so she was yet to really look at the other guests. "I'm Bella Swan and I'll be your waitress for the ni-"

"Bella!!"

Before she knew it, a blur of blonde hair and white cotton flung itself at her, sending her flying backwards. She steadied herself and looked up with confused eyes at the tall woman before her.

"Rosalie?" She asked disbelievingly.

Rosalie laughed. "Of course, silly. Who did you think it was?"

Now it was Bella's turn to hug her. "Oh, Rosalie! I haven't seen you since forever! How are you?"

"Oh, you know; I get by." She shrugged. "Pregnancy really takes it out of you."

Now that she got a good look, Bella could clearly see the bulge of Rosalie's pregnant belly. Her smile broadened. It seemed like only yesterday that her friend was flashing her engagement ring around for everyone to see.

"I can't believe it! I was so miserable when I missed the wedding! And then afterwards so much happened and… well… oh, how I've missed you!" Bella hugged her yet again.

"Oh Bells, I missed you, too. But hey, I guess you haven't met my husband yet. This is Emmett." She gestured to the guy sitting opposite to Edward. His chocolate colored hair was curly and unruly, and his dark brown eyes were warm. He had huge muscles and seemed to be very excited for something. He looked at Bella and grinned, showing her some dimples and pearly white teeth.

_Just like an over sized teddy bear! _Bella thought.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." Bella told him with a quick flash of a smile.

Emmett grinned and jumped out of his seat and hugged her; nearly crushing the breathe right out of her.

"So, this is the infamous Bella!! Hey, look!!! You're blushing!! From now on I shall call you, Blushing Bellsie!!!" His loud voice boomed over everyone else's; gathering quite a large group of curious onlookers.

Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and he laughed, putting Bella down and ruffling her hair before sitting back down.

"And this is Esme and Carlisle, the in-laws." She said it in an affectionate tone, like 'in-laws' was some kind of personal joke. Said in-laws, one with long, chocolate hair and the other with blonde, messy hair, smiled kindly and nodded in greeting. _What was it with the Masen's and their unruly hair? _Bella thought critically.

"It's nice to meet you, dear." The woman, Esme, said in a sweet, melodic voice.

"Nice to meet you, too." Bella replied.

"And lastly Edward, although it would appear that you've already met."

"Yeah, Edward's kind of… my boyfriend." She admitted sheepishly.

Esme and Carlisle both looked genuinely surprised by the news. They both gaped openly at their son, then at Bella, for an unbelievably long time.

Esme was the first to break out of her reverie. She grinned widely and jumped to her feet, wrapping her slender arms around Bella in a tight hug.

"Oh, how wonderful! How nice to meet you! Edward, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Yeah, I wonder." Edward muttered. There was a loud thud and Edward winced and glared at his father, who looked back at him meaningfully. Apparently he had received a rather painful kick to the shin.

Rosalie was shocked, not to mention more than a little confused. For one thing, the last time she'd checked Bella and Edward lived in completely different suburbs and attended completely different schools. How had they met? And even more importantly, wasn't Edward going out with Tanya? That's what he'd told her. And he'd been texting her too, just yesterday. Was she missing something?

But now wasn't the time for worrying. She'd question Edward when they were back at the Masen mansion; when they were alone. Right now she was simply too happy about seeing Bella again. Instead she directed her attention back to other matters.

"Have you lost weight?" she asked suddenly.

Bella blinked for a moment and looked down at her tiny frame, accentuated unintentionally by the plain black uniform. "I guess." She shrugged nonchalantly. In truth, she knew she'd lost weight —she'd checked the scales that morning. If she breathed in she could see the clear outline of her ribs, could feel them when she ran her hands down her smooth, ivory skin.

"Well, don't lose too much. We don't want you going all anorexic on us."

Bella laughed. "I'm fine, really. But I should probably get back to work. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright, but give me your number first." Rosalie said. She already had a napkin and a pen ready, scribbling down the digits in her neat writing.

"Okay, see you, then." Bella said after the exchange. She turned to leave, but stopped when Emmett spoke to her for the first time.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

Bella frowned in thought. "Uh… no?"

"Our food."

"Oh, right!"

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

Rosalie was impatient as they drove into the Masen mansion. As soon as they were inside, she grabbed Edward's shirt collar and dragged him into one of the many sitting rooms. She'd never seen a point in having so many, seeing as none of the family really used them. But perhaps this was the reason — for conversing secretly where others wouldn't overhear.

"Edward, I want answers and I want them _now_." She hissed, poking his chest with her finger.

The stone-hard tone probably wasn't necessary, seeing as Edward's face fell before they reached the room. He obviously knew what she was talking about.

"I didn't know you knew her," he sighed, "I honestly didn't know."

"What difference does that make? And before you answer that, tell me what's going on!"

There was another sigh. Then Edward began his recount, explaining everything that had happened over the past few weeks.

Rosalie listened in stony silence until he was finished. Her eyes glowed with anger. "So what, you're pretending to be in love with Bella, _Bella _of all people, for some freak of a girlfriend? Who may or may not be cheating on you?"

Edward nodded miserably.

"How could you be so cruel?!" Rosalie cried in outrage, "Hasn't she been hurt enough? Hasn't her heart been broken enough times without _you _making it worse?!"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"You mean she hasn't told you?"

Edward shook his head. "No, she hasn't. What do you mean, her heart's been broken enough times?"

"Ask Bella, not me."

"Fine. I will."

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

Renée still wasn't home when Bella's shift ended at the restaurant. Bella doubted her mother would be back at all that night. It wasn't unusual in any way; the pattern had been going on since… well…

But Bella refused to think about it. It was far too painful.

She'd been neglecting the washing — the clothes basket was overflowing. Not that she was going to work on that tonight. That could wait. She just wanted to flop into bed and sleep. But when she trudged up the stairs and into her room, throwing on a pair of old pajamas and snuggling beneath the blankets, she couldn't make herself slip into unconsciousness. The sounds of cars passing and the sharp glow of lamplights refused to fade away.

Edward knew Rosalie. No; _knew _was the wrong word. He was _related_ to her, or partially at least. He was her brother-in-law.

Did the relationship between her boyfriend and best friend matter? She tried to tell herself it didn't. But that was a lie. It _did _matter. She knew Rosalie; the happy, go-lucky girl who had never failed to make her laugh. Rosalie had a way of picking up the vibes of people; the bad vibes, the ones you needed to watch out for. If Rosalie liked Edward, then Bella could trust him. He wasn't like the others.

Her brain was still swirling with thoughts hours later, even as her eyes grew heavy and every part of her body begged for sleep. She tried counting sheep, but the cute woolly lambs grew long copper hair and emerald eyes, and a crooked smile. She considered getting some warm milk from the kitchen to help her doze off, but rejected the idea because of the calories that would involve. Plus she hated milk. Which brought her thoughts to Rosalie — what had she meant when she gave her warning? The idea of anorexia hadn't really occurred to her before. Sure, she'd heard about it plenty of times, but the idea had never really sunk in. That it could happen to _her_; that didn't seem like a possibility. Anorexia was just a word used for people with their bones poking out of their shrunken bodies.

She tossed and turned for a while, but eventually saw the hopelessness of such a task. Her brain was far too active to sleep. Instead she reached for the photo frame, sitting where it always did on her bedside table. Her fingers ran across the glass, where even in the dark she could see the smiling faces; hers and his, printed forever in her mind. She couldn't remember what they were smiling about when the camera flash went off, only that they'd been laughing at something ridiculous, a personal joke that neither of their parents could understand.

Bella missed those times; the days when she could crack up laughing over nothing and smile just because she felt like it. She missed having him there, his shaggy black hair and beautiful brown eyes, complete with the wide, crooked grin he always wore.

_Kinda like Edward… _With Bella's last thought lingering on Edward, and clutching the frame to her chest, she eventually sunk into a deep, dreamless sleep. A couple of tears dampening her pillow along the way.

**AN How was it?? Should I continue?? Please review!!**


	6. Juliet's Song Written By Romeo is Crush

**AN This chapter is dedicated to TrueBella1917 for giving me the longest review I have ever gotten and some incentive to put up this chapter ASAP! I was going to wait a couple more days but she convinced me otherwise. I hope you like this chapter!!!**

Another week passed without anything unusual happening. Bella found herself in her Drama class on a dreary Monday afternoon, waiting for Mr. Banner to arrive. The teacher did that sometimes — he wouldn't appear in the classroom until halfway through the lesson with his buttons in the wrong holes, hair ruffled, face flustered, and red. The rumor was that he spent those days in the janitor's closet with the school secretary. Not that anyone had ever found proof.

"So, Bellsie," Heidi began slyly, her blood-red painted nails drumming the table they were gathered around, "What's the go with Edward?"

"What about him?" Bella replied frostily.

"Well, it's been what, a couple of months? That's, like, a record, isn't it? Are you going to dump him or what?"

Bella's answer was cool and deadly calm. "You know what? He's hot, he isn't some perverted creep and he isn't cheating on me. I'll keep him until he messes up."

"What if he doesn't mess up?"

"He's a _guy_, Heidi. Of course he's going to mess up."

Those weren't even close to the real reasons Bella hadn't dumped Edward. There was something about the way he looked at her with those beautiful green eyes that made her feel… special. Like she meant more than some accessory he could sling over his arm and boast about to his mates. And there was that feeling she got when they played their music together. It was difficult to explain the emotion that flowed through her when they sat together, her at the piano and him strumming at the guitar. In that moment the entire world seemed to disappear; all of her worries would fade into nothing and all she could see was him. She could smile again, even let out the occasional bout of laughter.

Not that she'd ever admit that to her 'friends'. Or to anyone else for that matter. Especially Edward.

The door opened with a shrill squeak and Mr. Banner stepped in, still adjusting his tie as he walked to the stage, slightly out of breath.

"Alright class, let's begin; act 2, scene 2!"

The balcony scene. They weren't using the balcony today, though — that prop was still being built. Instead, Bella walked up onto the stage and took her stance near the centre of the stage, script in hand.

"Where's Romeo?" Mr. Banner barked.

"He's sick. Not at school today." One of the students explained.

Mr. Banner grumbled to himself for a moment. "Fine. Jacob, you're the understudy. Get up there!"

Bella stiffened. Jacob was Demetri's understudy? She hadn't known. Yet again, she never bothered to take a glance at the list of understudies. They had never really held any importance for her.

She glared icily at Jacob as he walked up onto the stage. He didn't even bat an eyelid. Instead he launched into his lines.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green…"

"Ay me!" Bella's voice sounded flat, even in her own ears.

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Bella struggled through the next few lines, only managing by avoiding eye contact and staring instead at one of the curtain drapes. She didn't let herself think. She _couldn't _let herself think.

Jacob was having no trouble producing Romeo's lines. His voice was smooth.

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise."

Bella took a deep breath and began her next line. It was long and windy, so she could concentrate on the words rather than the teen in front of her. But as she spoke the words she shifted her gaze and suddenly her brown eyes were locked with Jacob's. The chocolate brown depths held no emotion whatsoever, but that didn't stop the sudden flood of memories. It overpowered her; took over her ability to think coherently. She needed to escape.

So she stopped talking and turned to Mr. Banner. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said stiffly.

Mr. Banner frowned. "The bathroom? Miss Swan, we are in the middle of practice!"

"I'll just be a minute."

Before Mr. Banner could reply, Bella had stormed out of the room, the door hinges squealing in protest behind her. She walked hastily down the many corridors, the memories still twisting like poisonous snakes in her mind. The hugs, the smiles, the laughter, the kisses…

The betrayal. The overwhelming sadness.

Tears were forming in her eyes and she knew she didn't have much time before the waterworks started. There wasn't enough time to reach the bathroom. Instead she turned left and headed to the Music room.

"Bella!"

_Oh no, not now. _Bella pleaded inwardly, her pace quickening. She didn't turn around. _Please go away. Don't see me like this._

"Bella? Hey, wait up!"

She opened the Music room door and stepped inside. The tears fell now; she couldn't hold them in any more. She heard the door open and close and two arms enveloped her shaking frame.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, "What's wrong?"

She couldn't look at him. The humiliation was too great. All she wanted to do was dig a hole and bury herself in it.

"Please talk to me, Bella," Edward was begging now, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Everything." Bella said hoarsely.

"What?"

"Everything. Everything is wrong. Nothing is right. It never has been."

Edward was silent for a moment. He didn't have anything to say. Instead he hugged her tighter.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. Bella could feel his face on her shoulder, his warm breath calming and accelerating her heartbeat at the same time.

"He did."

"Who?"

She started crying again. It was like every emotion she had bottled up over the years was streaming down her cheeks for the world to see. She needed to tell him. It didn't matter if he told the entire world. She just needed someone to understand.

"W-we were together… a-and I loved him. I l-loved him more than the w-world. I thought he loved me, too. But h-he cheated! He broke m-my heart. He k-kissed her and I was there a-and I slapped him and he just…" her babbling ceased. Not because she was babbling, but because she could see it so clearly. She could feel her heart shattering all over again in her chest.

"Who did this to you?" Edward repeated quietly.

"Him. Jacob. Him and her… my cousin. I hate her!" Bella spat venomously.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you, not like him. It's okay." Edward soothed. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head.

The room lapsed into silence. Eventually Bella's sobs faded into quiet hiccups. Edward rubbed circles on her back and occasionally whispered comforting words in her ear. The words were meaningless, but his voice was smooth, calm, like water.

"Do you mind if I show you something?" Edward was still whispering.

Bella nodded.

"Okay. I think you'll like it. I _hope _you like it… I wrote it just for you."

His arms drew back and Bella suddenly felt lonely, like he'd taken a part of her with him. She bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything rash.

But he wasn't leaving. He shot her a brief smile and grabbed his guitar; still sitting in the corner beside the piano. Bella could feel her eyes widening in realization. _I _hope _you like it… I wrote it just for you_. He'd written her a song.

There were a couple of bars of quiet introduction. Edward's eyes were closed lightly and his lips were pulled up in a gentle smile. As he began to sing the eyes opened and Bella was lost in the endless green orbs. They weren't anything like Jacob's — they were filled with feeling, feelings for _her_.

"_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush _

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much _

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know _

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush? _

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy…"_

Bella's foot was tapping to the beat and a tiny smile was sneaking onto her face. She couldn't help it. The song was so beautiful… and it was all hers.

"_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more? _

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever _

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush? _

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy _

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_"

She couldn't help it. Bella started crying again; only this time they weren't tears of sadness. She felt warm and bubbly inside, like her stomach had suddenly become a hot water bottle. It felt nice, despite the sore throat and runny nose.

"_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush? _

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy…"_

The skilful fingers tapped at the strings so fast that they were a blur, the notes turning into a flurry of sound. Bella smiled through her tears.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked when the song had finished, carefully placing the guitar in its usual spot.

Bella didn't say anything. She couldn't find her voice. Instead she ran into Edward's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Edward whispered back and smiled gently at her.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

"What do you think she's doing?" Tyler asked quietly so Mr. Banner couldn't hear.

"Balling her eyes out, probably." Heidi said with a snigger.

"Probably." Jessica agreed. Heidi acted as though she hadn't spoken.

"I mean seriously, that happened _ages _ago. Tanya dumped him already. If she wants him so bad, why doesn't she just dump Edward already and ask Jacob out again?"

At that moment the door opened and Bella stepped into the room again, her eyes dry and filled with new determination.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Miss Swan." Mr. Banner told her.

Bella smiled. Well, it was actually more of a twitch of her lips. "Forgive me, Mr. Banner. I had something I had to clarify with one of the teachers."

"I thought you said you needed to go to the bathroom!?"

"I did, because I knew you wouldn't agree to letting me go. It was of great importance, I assure you."

"Whatever," The teacher grumbled, "Just get up on that stage!"

With new confidence Bella obeyed, only this time she didn't avoid Jacob's eyes. Instead she stared straight at him until he turned away. She smirked. She was in control.

_Thank you, Edward, _she thought. As she said her lines, all with the perfection of a real actress, Jacob's face rippled and faded. It was replaced by a different face, with unruly copper hair and twinkling green eyes. Bella directed her words at him, saying the words with a newly discovered passion.

So that was how Juliet felt when she talked to Romeo, when she said those famous lines. Bella could finally relate.

Because Juliet loved Romeo, just like Bella loved Edward.

**AN So… Does this make up for Bella's attitude and Tanya's… well, Tanya-ness…? xD Sorry for the late - I think it's late… - chapter. I'm very sick right now and my vacation's over so I've been busy-ish. It took me, like, **_**forever, **_**to decide on what song for Edward to sing. I had to re-write the chapter **_**five**_** times before I figured out which song was best.**

**These are all the songs I chose from:**

Crush – _David Archuleta_

Thunder – _Boys Like Girls_

Wake Me Up When September Ends – _Green Day_

Your Guardian Angel – _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Yours To Hold – _Skillet_

**And if I hadn't closed out of iTunes I am quite sure I would have found more songs… If any of you feel that there is a better song than the one I chose, please, feel free to tell me and I'll see – I decide ultimately – if it should replace the song that I chose. So, now that I'm done ranting, here comes something that I always include at the end. Please review!!!**


	7. Come On Over, Edward By CullenGrl255

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

_TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP…_

"Urgh!" Bella groaned, abandoning the pencil she'd been holding and resting her forehead against the piano keys, feeling them sink beneath her weight as they produced a less than pleasant crashing noise. She glared up again at the manuscript paper, empty except for a treble clef and a time signature.

How did Edward do it? She'd been sitting there for nearly an hour according to the clock hanging over the door leading to the kitchen, yet she still couldn't come up with what key she wanted the piece to be in. Surely writing music wasn't supposed to be _this _difficult!

The lyrics drifted into her mind again, like they often did when she wasn't concentrating properly. Edward's song started to replay in her head._ Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?_

The rumble of a car engine as it came to a halt in their driveway alerted her to her mother's arrival; a man's booming, drunken laughter told her Renée was not alone. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. That was all she needed.

The door slammed against the wall and there was a high-pitched giggle, closely followed by the usual sounds of two people sucking the faces off one another. Bella felt like throwing up. She heard someone's foot hit the squeaky step on the staircase — Renée, from the sounds of the giggle that followed. Then the noise faded away as they reached the second landing.

All hope for Bella's song was gone. Any inspiration had been thrown away to make room for the massive repulsion that filled her now. She abandoned the piano and all-but blank manuscript paper to pour herself a drink.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked at school the following day. It was a Wednesday and, like most Wednesdays, school was dragging on like it would never end.

"Fine." Bella answered shortly. Even in her own ears, her voice sounded flat and unconvincing.

"You sure? You seem a bit quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…."

Seconds ticked by as they walked in silence. Eventually Bella sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Your songs… when you write them, I mean. How do you do it? How do you think up the melody and the lyrics?"

Edward was quiet as he contemplated her question.

"Well…" he said slowly, "When I write lyrics, I always write what I'm thinking about. It's a bit like a diary, really; only instead of writing on a notepad you jot it down on manuscript paper. Write from your heart. That's the only way to create a good song."

"Oh…"

Edward scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry, my explanations suck."

"No, it made a lot of sense, actually."

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

"…I expect you to know the first 30 elements of the periodic table off by heart by Friday, as well as everything I've taught you about the formation of atoms…" The Science teacher was explaining.

At that moment Jasper walked through the door, his face weary and eerily desolate. The sparkle was missing from his deep violet eyes, Edward realized immediately.

"You're late." The teacher accused.

"Sorry. I don't have any excuse."

Strange. Jasper _always _had an excuse.

"Yes, well… just get to your seat. We're studying for Friday's test, so get to work." Ordered the teacher, obviously picking up on his student's mood.

Jasper nodded and sank into the seat beside Edward and flipped through his text book, glancing at Edward's to make sure he was on the right page.

"What kept you?" Edward whispered.

Jasper hesitated and then sighed heavily. "It's Alice. We… we had a falling out."

"A _what_?!" Edward exclaimed, forgetting to keep his voice down.

The teacher glared heatedly at him and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wish to share with us, Mr. Masen?" he asked.

Edward shook his head. "Sorry, I'll be quiet."

As soon as the teacher was out of earshot he turned back to Jasper. "Explain." He ordered.

Jasper looked at him and it was all Edward could do to keep himself from flinching, the eyes were so void of life. "That's the thing… there's nothing _to _explain. We just… had a falling out. It wasn't working. She… she needed more from me."

"More from you?"

"Yeah, she said she couldn't be with someone who constantly had her on the edge. She wanted someone who she could _rely on_. That's how she put it."

"But… couldn't she rely on you?" Edward asked.

"Obviously not."

Jasper turned back to his text book, signaling that the conversation was over. Edward continued to stare at the back of his friend's head, thoughts still reeling with this new dose of information. Alice and Jasper had… broken up? He thought about the many times he'd sat with them, listening to their continuous banter, completely at ease with each other. It was impossible to imagine them apart.

Yet as he continued to stare at Jasper it became apparent that his friend wasn't lying. Edward had always been good at reading faces; he'd always seen it as a talent to be proud of. When he'd seen the dullness of Jasper's eyes… he'd wished that he never had such a gift. To see the amount of pain and suffering welling in the depths of his eyes….

At that moment he made a promise to himself: he would never see Bella's eyes like that. He would never break her like that, not like Alice had broken Jasper.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

"This is your _house_?" Bella demanded skeptically. When Edward had invited her over earlier that day she had immediately agreed without a second thought. Anything beat being home, when her mother would most certainly be wallowing out her latest hangover. Besides, she couldn't wait to see Rosalie again.

"Sure is. Why?" Edward asked as he opened the wrought iron gate.

"It's _huge_."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So why don't we go to your house for practice instead of going to mine?"

Edward shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just like hanging out at your house. It's cozier… simpler, if you get my drift."

Bella stared at him. "You like my house because it's _simpler_?"

Edward scratched his head sheepishly and refused to meet her eyes. "Well… that and it kind of… you know… reminds me of you…"

"Oh…"

Edward's house turned out to be like no house Bella had ever seen before. It was a _mansion_. Several stories high and several normal-houses long, it stretched over the yard in all of its gleaming white-stoned glory. A small fountain bubbled merrily in the middle of the front garden and a lone gardener was bending over the flowers surrounding the entire house. Edward had led her through a side gate; the front entrance was much bigger and required authorization to enter.

They walked silently across the large gravel driveway to Edward's front door, which the boyfriend opened for his girlfriend.

"Welcome," he said with a bow and a small smile, "To the Masen residence."

If Bella had been taken aback by the outside of the house, it was nothing compared to what she felt as she stared at the interior. Everything seemed to gleam and shine—even the pure white carpet had a certain glow about it. A staircase was spiraling upwards in the other end of the foyer and, from the looks of it, not one of the sleek wooden steps would creak underfoot. The crème walls were dotted with all kinds of tapestries and paintings, with the occasional photograph here and there. Bella couldn't keep herself from ogling.

The disorientating richness of the place seemed to have no affect on Edward. He grabbed Bella's hand and led her into the first room to their left, which turned out to be a gleaming white kitchen.

"Drink?" he asked as he opened the fridge.

"Sure."

"Which one? We have orange juice, apple juice, blackcurrant juice, ice tea, coke, sprite…"

"Just water, thanks." Bella interrupted his listings with a smile.

Edward smiled back and nodded. "Yep, we have that, too."

"Edward? Is that you?" Rosalie emerged from another door that Bella guessed led to the dining room. Her eyes widened as she saw her old friend standing beside him.

"Bella!" suddenly Bella found herself being tackled by a very happy Rosalie. Apparently pregnancy had not affected her strength. "You came to visit! Oh, I'm so glad! I've been telling Yash for ages…"

After her shock wore off Bella began patting Rosalie's head affectionately and laughing. "Far out Rosalie, I missed you so much!"

"_You _missed _me_?! I cried so much after I left that Fluffy started getting weekly bulk packs of tissues!"

"Fluffy…?" Bella asked, confused.

"Emmett's nickname," Edward explained as he took a sip of lemonade, "Reserved for only when he isn't around. He caught me using it once… I still have the bruises to prove it." He winced at the memory while Rosalie giggled.

"Okay, so where's… _Fluffy_…now?"

"Out with Carlisle, having some quality father-son time," Rosalie answered, "And Esme's out shopping, so we have the house to ourselves."

"Cool." Bella stated; she couldn't think of any other response.

"So what do you two want to do?" Edward asked.

Bella had absolutely no idea, but it appeared that it didn't matter. Rosalie was already grinning and, taking both of their hands, dragged them out of the kitchen and down a complicated maze of corridors and rooms. They passed lounge rooms, game rooms, bathrooms, sitting rooms, studies, another kitchen - two kitchens? Bella couldn't see the point - and other rooms that Bella couldn't identify. Eventually they came to a halt in a small room on the house's second story. 'Small' meaning in comparison to the rest of the house — it was still three times the size of Bella's miniscule bedroom.

"Ta da!" Rosalie said with a flourish of her arms.

"When did you set this up?" Edward asked her as he looked around.

Rosalie shrugged. "Don't blame me. Sure, your house is cool and everything… but there's only so much you can do before you get bored."

The room resembled a mini studio. Cords leading to microphones and speakers laced across the floors into surrounding powerpoints. Toward the back of the room a drum kit had been set up. A sleek mahogany upright piano had been pushed toward the middle, beside a guitar leaning against a cushiony black chair. Two music stands had been set up; one in front of the guitar, the other behind a microphone stand. Against one of the walls sat a wooden desk complete with computer and several very complicated pieces of computer equipment.

"You didn't move that piano by yourself, did you?" Edward wanted to know.

"No, I had a couple of the servants do that."

Edward looked relieved. "Thank goodness. Do you know how much trouble I would have been in if Fluffy found out you'd been pushing heavy pianos around the house?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What do you think, Bella?"

Bella was already at the piano, lowering her finger onto a random key and savoring the rich texture of the note. Tuned, ready to play. She grinned.

"You must have been pretty bored to set up all this."

"Yeah well, pregnancy does that to you. What are we going to play?"

For the next hour or so the three worked their way through song after song; Edward on the guitar, Bella at the piano and Rosalie singing. Occasionally Bella would back up Rosalie's voice with her own, acquiring positive results.

"_All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting,  
commiserating…_"

"_But have you heard about  
the Great Crusade?  
We ran into millions,  
but nobody got paid  
Yeah, we raised four  
corners of the globe,  
For the Holy Grail.  
All the locals scattered,  
They were hiding in the snow  
We were so far from home,  
So how were we to know,  
There'd be nothing left to plunder  
When we stumbled on the Holy Grail…_"

"_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me  
Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know…_"

"_The way your hair swings over your eyes  
The way your words keep me in line  
I'm telling you for the very last time  
You better know  
And you smell like,  
How angels oughta smell  
And you look like  
You're ready to go…_"

Eventually they came to a stop when Edward heard his mother's car roll into the driveway. She was laughing as she stepped into the foyer, where the three friends had waited to greet her.

"Oh, Edward! You're home! I thought you were away on Wednesdays."

Edward shrugged. "Usually. There was a change in plans."

"Oh…?" her eyes slid to Bella and widened. Her face broke into a happy grin. "Ah, Bella if I remember correctly? What a pleasure! I was wondering if you would come to visit."

"It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Masen." Bella replied politely.

The woman waved her hand dismissively. "Bella, please, Mrs. Masen makes me feel so _old_."

"As opposed to having a teenage son?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

Esme shot him a dark look. "Anyway, do you want some cake?"

Bella hesitated before shaking her head. "Sorry M- Esme… but as much as I'd like to stay I really should be getting home."

"Alright dear, but make sure to drop around again soon, okay?"

"She'd better," Rosalie said, "Otherwise there shall be consequences."

She gave her best death glare, but Bella only laughed and hugged her. "Of course I will, Rosalie."

Bella turned and extended her hand to shake Esme's, but instead found the older woman embracing her like an old friend.

"Goodbye, Bella dear." She said once she stepped away.

Bella took one last look at the two smiling women before stepping out the door, her hand entwined with Edward's, a smile of her own playing on her lips.

"Bye." She said and a servant shut the large oak doors with a small thud.

The sky had darkened considerably since they had first arrived—Bella hadn't realized how much time had passed. She was glad she didn't have to walk home alone. Without Edward's warm hand around hers she was certain she wouldn't have made it without some form of trouble.

As it happened, there was no trouble at all. Before she knew it they were standing outside the Swan house. Its windows were dark and there was no car parked outside. Her mother wasn't home, obviously. For that she was grateful.

"So…" Edward said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and rocking onto the balls of his feet.

"Thanks… you know, for inviting me over. It was nice to see Rosalie again. And your mom. And thanks for walking me home." Bella added.

"No problem." Even in the dark those beautiful green eyes seemed to glitter in that familiar mesmerizing way.

Bella leaned in and planted a short, sweet kiss on his lips. He didn't try to shove his tongue down her throat like the other guys she'd dated. She wanted it short and sweet, so that was exactly how he kept it. He smiled for a moment after they pulled away, then frowned.

"Do you want me to come in? I don't like the idea of you being home all by yourself…."

Bella let out a small laugh despite herself. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It isn't like this is the first time, you know?"

"Okay. But don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Okay."

There was another kiss and then Bella walked to her door. There was a hesitation as she shoved the key into the lock. Then she was inside, the light flickering on as she locked the door behind her. Edward hovered there for a moment before turning and heading back home, his head reeling with thoughts of Bella.

**xXxXxXxXx~xXxXxXxXx**

_Screaming. Knives. More screaming._

_Then there was the blood. It was all over her, vivid red even in the dark. She sobbed as she stared at him, standing so calmly with the serrated blade dripping more blood onto the carpet._

"_Why?" she cried, "Why would you do it?"_

_The man just grinned and raised the blade again, this time advancing on her with that same feral gleam in his eyes. "Bella," he was cooing, "My sweet, _sweet _Bella."_

"_Get away from me!" Bella shouted. As fast as she could she ran downstairs, tears still streaming down her cheeks, straight to the front door. Locked; he had the key. Sobbing even harder she sprinted around to the laundry where she knew the back door was._

_He was already there, knife raised, grinning manically. He grabbed her wrist, throwing her to the floor. She cried out — her wrist was broken._

"_What's wrong, Bella, darling?" he cackled, "Why are you running?"_

"_Please don't." Bella begged. "Please…"_

_The man clucked his tongue, already advancing on her. The knife was glittering a deep bloody red. Then he lunged, she screamed, the world faded into pitch black…_

Bella woke with her screams muffled only by her pillow. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and for several minutes she couldn't breathe properly. Clutching the pillow to her chest, she rocked back and forth as the memories continued to erupt through her mind.

She hurried to turn on the light switch, but the glow of the overhanging bulb could do nothing to keep the shadows of her past at bay. She was alone; there was no one here to keep him from coming to get her.

Without a single thought she picked up her phone and dialed. She could have used the phone downstairs, but paranoia held her inside her bedroom.

The phone rang continuously and for a terrifying moment she thought he wasn't going to pick up. But there was no need to worry — there was a click and then he was speaking to her, his voice immediately calming her hyperventilation.

"Hello?"

"Ed-Edward?"

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fi-fine. It's just… that…" she paused drawing in a shaky breath. "Can you come over? Please?" she was practically begging. She was disgusted with herself.

There was a pause and Bella could have sworn she head the creak of bedsprings. He must have stood up.

"Sure. I'll be over in a minute, I promise."

**AN Sooooooooooo… yeah. I apologize completely for the lateness of this chapter. Sorry… hope it was okay…**


End file.
